Dangerous Crime
by superstephy8
Summary: A crossover between NCIS and the Vampire Diaries.  Katherine is back and Elena, Stefan and Damon are trying to stop her from commiting crimes.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Crime

Chapter 1

Gibbs leaned over the pale, white body. The dead girl had been beautiful once, but now as Gibbs watched Ducky examining her, she looked like she was just skin and bones. She had bouncy brown hair which was the only part of her that looked like it had once lived. Her eyes were dark and unseeing, staring up at his face.

"All of her blood has been drained," Ducky said astonished, "And look at these markings on her neck, Jethro, it looks like she was bitten by an animal."

McGee had been standing silently next to Gibbs, now he moved to squat beside Ducky. He took out a portable piece of machinery. The machine was a fingerprint scanner and he now placed the girl's index finger on the sensor. The scanner read Katherine Peirce.

Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo were taking photos and when McGee read out the name they walked over. "You're not serious?" Tony asked. "Katherine Peirce is the girl who was accused of being a vampire in 1864."

"We don't believe in vampires, DiNozzo." Just as Gibbs said the words DiNozzo cut himself on a piece of barbed wire he hadn't seen attached to a fence next to Katherine. The single drop of blood that he lost fell straight into Katherine's mouth.

Katherine's eyes fluttered and she sat up grabbing at ducky. Ducky and McGee immediately stood and moved away. Gibbs grabbed Katherine by the arms and held her back. Whilst Ziva stood still Tony lunged backwards with Ducky. Katherine started thrashing about an Ziva had to help Gibbs hold her back.

Just as all this was happening 2 boys and a girl, who looked exactly like Katherine, ran into the crime scene ignoring the officers who tried to stop them. One of the boys ran to embrace Katherine in a hug.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gibbs shouted at them, "This is a crime scene."

The boy that was hugging Katherine let her go and pulled Gibbs away from her. Immediately Katherine jumped up and lunged towards the NCIS team. The other boy then ran and grabbed her.

"No, Katherine, you can't have them." He whispered into her ear.

"Who are you?" Gibbs nearly yelled at them, as the girl was joining them.

"I'm Elena Gilbert," She said, looking nervously at Katherine. "And this is Stefan," She gestured to the one holding Katherine back, "And Damon Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked quickly.

"We..." Elena didn't know what to say.

"This is Elena's twin sister." Stefan took over coolly, but Ziva wasn't buying it.

"If she is your sister why are your last names different?" Ziva was pushing them to the edge of giving in.

"Because her parents split up" Damon was influencing them now using one of his many talents he had picked up as a vampire. Damon couldn't resist flashing Ziva an unsettling smile. Damon shouldn't have done that because it made Ziva aware of what he was doing. She had a strong mind, Damon could sense it now but it was too late he had already smiled.

"If they split up, why are you so happy about it?" Ziva said with a strong voice. Damon lunged to grab Katherine for an escape, but Ziva grabbed Elena and pulled a knife out of a secret holster at her waist. She brought the knife up to Elena's neck and shouted "Don't move".

Damon stopped where he was and so did Katherine. "Ziva, I'm sure there is no reason for that knife." It was Stefan who spoke. He had looked into Ziva's mind for her name and was using his influence on her.

"How do you know my name?" Ziva asked quickly, not at all fooled by his influence.

"All we want is to leave you and this navy base behind. Why don't you let go of Elena? Nice and slowly." This time it was Damon who spoke. His eyes were looking directly into Ziva's. She couldn't be influenced.

Finally Gibbs stepped forward pulling out his gun and pointing it at Damon. Damon stepped forward towards him.

"You don't scare me" He said. "Your bullets-"

Stefan interrupted him. "He means he knows you won't shoot." Stefan gave Damon a glance that said we don't want them to know. Then looking back at the NCIS team he made up his mind. "We are willing to cooperate. We wouldn't want to cause any trouble now."

Ziva, still holding the knife at Elena's throat, twisted her arms behind her back and cuffed them. Then Gibbs did the same with Katherine and Stefan whilst Tony cuffed Damon's hands behind his back. Ziva led them all away to sit in the back of the NCIS van parked out the front of the navy base.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the NCIS HQ, Ziva and McGee were watching the interrogation through the one way window. Gibbs and DiNozzo were asking questions and Stefan and Elena were sitting across from them.

"Tell me, what were you, Mr Salvatore and Miss Pierce doing at my crime scene?"

"We have already told you that, sir, we were there to get Elena's twin sister."

"How did you know she was there?"

"Haven't you ever heard? Twins are psychic."

"Don't pull that crap on me. That's only a theory made up by some psychotic mad scientist." Gibbs raised his voice to a yell, "Now tell me, HOW. DID. YOU. KNOW!"

"What if, I told you we knew, because Katherine texted us saying she was being attacked and to go to the graveyard at that specific time?" Stefan inquired.

"I would want to see the text." Gibbs's voice was cold, stone cold.

"Well, then there is no text." Stefan was slightly annoyed he had forgotten how much evidence the police of the present needed to _not _arrest you. "Because we deleted it."

"Well I am going to have to assume you are lying. Now tell me, why, when Miss Peirce tried to attack us, did your brother say 'you can't have them'?"

"He meant to say you can't hurt them."

At that moment the door burst open and in rushed Katherine. She grabbed Gibbs by the shoulders and sunk her teeth in to his neck. He writhed for a second before Ziva, DiNozzo and Damon came running in as well.

Ziva drew her gun and DiNozzo copied, but Stefan stood and blocked their way whilst Damon detached Katherine from the neck of Gibbs. Gibbs slumped to the floor and Elena immediately helped him stand and limp away.

"What are you?" the three words were almost too quiet to hear as they left Ziva's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was too small for a fight and had only one entrance, which was too small for an escape and blocked by Ziva and DiNozzo. So, the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert were forced to co-operate with the NCIS team standing before them.

Slowly Elena and Stefan sat back down in their chairs whilst Damon dragged Katherine into the furthest corner of the room and forced her to sit. It was the safest place he could think to put her and none of them wanted anyone else to get hurt. At first Stefan thought that he could influence the NCIS team, but on his bunny diet, he didn't have enough strength and he hadn't even had bunny blood in the last 24 hours. Damon might have influenced them instead, if it weren't for the fact that the night before he had been blood sharing with a lowly vampire and didn't have nearly enough Power left to influence someone with such a strong mind. So, in the end they would have to tell the truth, or at least a believable version of events.

"You see, Special Agent Gibbs, we were just testing whether or not Katherine could keep her heartbeat and breath low enough to fool a passer-by, but instead it was a police officer that found her. There wasn't a chance for us to explain and fetch Katherine." Elena tried to explain why Katherine had been dead and now she was alive, but she couldn't find the right words to use.

"Really? Then why did she wake up when a drop of blood fell in her mouth and not when someone first touched her neck to see if she was dead?"

"Oh that's quite simple, really," now it was Damon's turn to speak. "Katherine was using self-hypnosis to keep her pulse down and the trigger to waking her was activating her taste buds." Damon paused for a second then added, "We were going to use juice or something, you know?"

"Hypnosis? Really, that's what you expect me to believ?"

"Yes, really, because it's the truth." There was an honesty and innocence to Damon's face that would have fooled a judge and jury, but not Gibbs. He wouldn't buy into it, even for a second.

"Okay, I'll let you four sit in here until you decide to tell me the truth, or I am forced to let you go by the law."


	5. Chapter 5

The Salvatore brothers and Petrova dopple gangers were in the small interrogation room alone, now. Damon lounging across one of the chairs and Stefan was pacing back and forth. Suddenly, his turned from frustrated to confused and then back again.

"Hey, Katherine has nothing to do with the navy, so why is NCIS investigating us?" he asked to no one in particular. But it was Damon who answered him.

"Hey, Stef remember when you killed Dad? Well you were just as stupid then as you are now. The place where they found her was a naval grave yard and memorial site."


End file.
